Discovery
by turkeyplatter
Summary: A series of events following the characters & events of the game without repeating the cut-scenes.
1. Discovery

Category:

Final Fantasy IX

Disclaimer:

I do not own FFIX. If I did then Kuja would NOT have looked like a he/she/it (seriously, that man was more feminine than I am. Maybe not saying much, but still…)

Description:

Honestly, I have no idea where this is going. Broadly, this is based within the context of game. Please note that I will probably not bother to recap what is already in the game's cutscenes (I'm assuming that everyone reading this is familiar with the game's events). In case you get lost, I will have posted at the beginning of each chapter what major event has just occurred in the game. Enjoy!

Immediately after the Festival of the Hunt in Disk One…

Discovery

Garnet watched the flower girl with the scrutiny of an actress studying for a role. Of course, this was not far from the truth. Bred and raised in Alexandria Castle, Princess Garnet Til Alexandros XVII was unused to the speech and cadence of commoners. Although she did not belittle their existence, she had never been permitted to mingle with the masses. As a consequence, she was uncertain how to "blend in," and present circumstances demanded that she "blend."

"How's it going, Dagger?"

It took her a full second to remember that 'Dagger' was her new name.  
I may be—" she paused, catching herself. "I think I am beginning to—"

Zidane smiled encouragingly. "You're getting the hang of it?"

Dagger nodded. "I'm getting the hang of it," she repeated as naturally as possible. To prove her point, Dagger strolled across the street in what she judged to be a fair imitation of the flower girl. Proud of her accomplishment, she struck up a conversation with a little boy on a whim. "It's nice outside today."

The boy blinked up at her and grinned. "Sure is!" he enthused, reaching behind his back. "Here's a present!" Dagger was mildly surprised as an oglop was hurled at her. She was rather inclined to like oglops given that her uncle Cid had been transformed into one. However, Dagger had learned her lesson well from the garden path in Dali Village. She knew the correct response. All at once, Dagger screeched in terror and thrust her out her hands to protect herself from the harmless, bald bug. She felt a small twinge of regret as the oglop rebounded off her hand and landed unceremoniously in a mud puddle. Delighted, the little boy quickly scooped up the oglop and ran away laughing.

"Get back here, you snot-nosed kid!" Zidane yelled, suddenly at her side. The look of concern on his face only made Dagger happier. If she had fooled him, then she really was 'getting the hand of this.' Zidane frowned at the smile that was plastered across her face. "That was an act? Wow, Dagger, you're really coming along. Say, maybe when this is all over you could perform with Tantalus."

"Really?!"

"Of course," he promised. "Ruby's started her own theatre now, and Boss will be looking for a new leading lady. You'll be perfect for the part!"

Dagger smiled but her tone turned serious. "Thank you, Zidane." As she walked away, Dagger had the distinct impression that Zidane did not understand her sudden shift in mood. She wanted to act with Tantalus, explore the world, and live her life as Dagger. But she wasn't Dagger. She was Princess Garnet Til Alexandros XVII, and when 'this was all over,' she would have to return to that life. "We should get back to the inn," she decided, forcing a lighter tone. "Steiner and Vivi should be done exploring the city by now."

Zidane nodded, but he didn't miss that Dagger's smile didn't reach her eyes.

* * *

Vivi had never been in a city as big as Lindblum. He had been overwhelmed in Alexandria, but Lindblum made Alexandria look about the size of the cave where he had lived with grandfather Quan until—Vivi shook his head to stop that train of thought. "This is a big sword," he commented to shift his focus. In a second, Steiner was leaning over the specimen, examining the blade.

"This sword is completely impractical," the knight loudly proclaimed, pointing at the blade for emphasis. "It looks like it's been cut in half! A blacksmith in Alexandria would never be caught selling such shoddy equipment."

"Pipe down, Rusty," Zidane announced his entrance. "Besides, I once saw a spiky haired guy with a sword just like that. He inspired me to learn to fight in the first place. Too bad he didn't stick around." Always one to be interested in traveling swordsmen, Steiner remained quiet. Suppressing a grin, Zidane continued to tell the story to Vivi, "He could kill any monster with a single blow, and he had some real potential in the theatre. Boss offered him a job, but he said he was still searching for something."

"I would surely have heard of such a swordsman if he existed," Steiner declared staunchly.

Zidane shrugged. "Not likely. I heard he got trapped in an avalanche crossing the Aerbs Mountains. Bad way to go." Score: Zidane - 16, Rusty - 0. "Anyway, I came to find you guys. The oglop wants all four of us present when he names me the winner of the Festival of the Hunt."

Steiner shot him what was obviously meant to be a murderous look. He really needed to work on his glaring technique. "What do you mean, 'all four of us?' Zidane swear to me that the-person-I-cannot-name-whom-I-will-escort-back-to-Alexandria-Castle is with Regent Cid!"

Zidane assumed a relaxed atmosphere just to see the vein throb in Rusty's temple. "Dagger? She's waiting for us at the inn."

The vein practically popped out of the skin. "You mean to tell me that you left the princess alone in a strange city!"

Zidane smirked. If Rusty didn't look so ridiculous all of the time, him flaunting the fact that Alexandria's 'kidnapped' princess wasn't a district away might be taken seriously by the near-deaf crowd. As it was…"Okay, Rusty, you win." Confused, Steiner stopped in his rant. "If you really want Dagger and I to be together that badly, then I promise to never leave her side again." Grinning, Zidane sprinted out of the armor shop before Rusty could think of a response.

* * *

The elaborate halls of Lindblum only served to remind Freya of Burmecia. She frowned at that. Everything seemed to be reminding her of Burmecia lately. Zidane's sudden appearance hadn't helped matters – the pesky monkey – as she had first met him at the start of her quest to find Sir Fratley. Honestly, she was amused that Zidane had survived this long. Quick as he was, Zidane had a nose for trouble like no other creature she had encountered in her travels.

"Where is Zidane?" she questioned, mildly impatient. As runner-up in the Hunt, she had been invited to dine with the Regent. Truthfully, she wanted nothing more than to leave Lindblum. Sir Fratley was not here, but she had heard a rumor of a Burmecian knight headed toward the Ceebell River. Unfortunately, she was a knight of Burmecia, and to refuse an invitation from Lindblum's Regent would be a grave discourtesy. Still, the formalities could not begin without the Hunt's winner.

Freya's eyes shot to the doors as they opened, but it wasn't Zidane. Stifling a glare at the unsuspecting guards, Freya sighed heavily and stalked to the window. She could just see the Marshland from here. Even if she managed to leave before nightfall, she was at least six days behind Sir Fratley. Freya looked through the glass in frustration. After five years she was so close to catching up with him, but it seemed that whenever she got close something delayed her travels. Silently, Freya cursed herself for entering the Festival of the Hunt. Sir Fratley had never seen the point in entering such competitions, but Freya had always felt the need to test herself. That need probably just proved how weak she was, even after all this time.

The doors opened behind her, but given the lack of immediate outburst, Freya surmised that Zidane had yet to arrive. "Enjoying the view?" came a high-pitched, oily voice. Turning on her heel, Freya bowed her head in acknowledgement of Lindblum's newly transformed Regent. The over-sized oglop wobbled to her side, barely peering over the latticework lining the bottom of the windows. "I'm afraid that I bring news of Sir Fratley," the Regent continued, "A Burmecian of his description was seen entering the Marshland two days ago, but he has yet to emerge."

Freya looked sharply at the Regent. "I had heard he was moving toward the Ceebell River."

The Regent made a motion that might have been a nod for an oglop. "I had heard that rumor as well. I'm not sure what Sir Fratley is looking for in the Marshland, but not many Burmecians roam the world as they once did," he reasoned. "I trust my scouts' eyes."

Freya gazed at the Marshland with a new intensity. Less than a day's travel. Zidane had better arrive soon.


	2. Haste

For those of you who have already read Chapter One, you should probably go back and read the last part of it again since I re-uploaded it with an entire section tagged onto the end. Sorry about that!

After the news of Alexandria attacking Burmecia and Dagger's sleeping weed incident at Lindblum in Disk One…

Haste

Dagger stifled a gag at the smell of the ghysal pickles. The thought of climbing into a bag full of them was repulsive but necessary to safely cross the border into Alexandria. Thankfully, Steiner seemed to have developed a taste for them while in Lindblum and was happily munching on one of the foul smelling vegetables as they walked. Another added bonus was that even monsters were avoiding the pickles like a plague. Vaguely, Dagger wondered why no one had marketed ghysal pickles as a protective charm. Then again, most people would probably rather deal with a few low-level monsters than the stench.

"Princess—"

"Dagger," she corrected him stubbornly. "We aren't in Alexandria yet."

Steiner nodded his acceptance before continuing, "I do not believe that your plan to infiltrate the South Gate will be successful. After all, I am the Captain of the Knights of Pluto. Perhaps I should use a better disguise?"

Dagger considered this but dismissed it in the same instant. Although she was aware of the protective properties of Steiner's family armor, she had to admit that Zidane was correct, at least in his visual assessment, of Steiner. He did look 'rusty.' In her time observing people in Lindblum, she had noticed several workers sporting worn pieces of mail. Coupled with a bag reeking of ghysal pickles, Steiner would probably appear as harmless as the next migrating worker. "I have faith in your abilities, Steiner," she replied.

The captain straightened a bit at the declaration, obviously taking her words as an honor-bound duty rather than an encouragement. "I will smuggle you into Alexandria, on my honor as a knight, princess," he declared with feeling.

Dagger smiled as her mind supplied several jabs that Zidane would have said just then. "Dagger," she corrected again.

* * *

Zidane scratched his head at the demeanor of his companions.

Freya had insisted on stopping by the Marshland on the way to Gizamaluke's Grotto. Zidane hadn't thought much of the idea, but Freya had used the tone that he had come to associate with her undying quest for Sir Fratly. Frankly, if Sir Fratley was half as incredible a fighter as Freya claimed, then they could use him in Burmecia. Unfortunately, Sir Fratley had been nowhere to be found in the Marshland. What they had found was a village of creatures who claimed no association with Vivi's grandfather and a new companion.

Now, Freya was brooding, Vivi was quiet, and Quina – the new companion – was trying to eat everything they encountered. Inwardly Zidane sighed at the motley group. Who needed a theatre troupe when you had companions like these?

"I eat tasty goblin!" Quina announced for the tenth time.

Pocketing the stolen gil, Zidane patted Quina on what he hoped was her/his shoulder. "That's great, Quina," he affirmed, "but remember what we talked about? You don't have to announce every time you find something yummy to eat. Just new things. Okay?"

Quina nodded with her/his whole body. "Sure, Zidane. Quina remember. Quina find lots of new things to eat," she/he finished, licking her/his face in anticipation.

"We should keep moving," Freya interrupted shortly. "The Grotto is just ahead."

Zidane nodded, dismissing Freya's terseness for what it was: dread. As far as he knew, Freya had yet to return to Burmecia since starting her quest for Sir Fratley. Now, not only was Burmecia under attack but Freya's elusive goal had mysteriously disappeared from the Marshland. Next to her ideal knight, Quina was probably a painful reminder of her failed quest. "We'll get there in time," Zidane promised softly.

Freya didn't bother to look at him. It was an empty promise and they both knew it.


	3. Protector

Between Zidane's party being pulverized in Burmecia (Disk One) and the destruction of Cleyra (Disk Two)…

Protector

General Beatrix surveyed her troops, lips pressed into a grim line. She had never thought the four kingdoms capable of such treachery, yet Princess Garnet had been kidnapped by a troupe of Lindblum thieves and the Burmecians had plotted to assassinate Queen Brahne. Beatrix shook her head in disgust of her own trust of the Burmecians. Before entering Alexandria's service, she had fought alongside Burmecian knights. The mist had spawned new monsters and Burmecia had gladly welcomed another sword. Beatrix had judged Burmecians an honorable race with noble aspirations of protecting their people. She had never seen how that goal could be twisted into a justification for attacking another kingdom.

Still, the Black Mages went too far. With no conscience and no discernable mind, the Black Mages had slaughtered knights and child alike.

"Filthy rats," she breathed aloud, trying to dispel images of a long-faced child hovering over his dead mother with frightened eyes. The General's expression hardened a bit as a line of Black Mages marched on deck. She would not sleep well tonight.

"General Beatrix!" a soldier called urgently from behind. The soldier paused long enough to complete the fist-over-chest salute before delivering her message, "Queen Brahne demands your presence on the observation deck."

Beatrix spared her soldier a glance. She looked as disgruntled with this campaign as her leader felt. "Wait here for my orders," Beatrix said, marching past the solider. Despite the sway of the ship, the wooden planks were reassuringly solid beneath her desert boots.

"General Beatrix," her lieutenant, Ralysh, matched her pace, "Reports have just arrived from Alexandria. Princess Garnet was rescued from the company of a Tantalus thief and Captain Steiner."

Beatrix gave Ralysh a sharp look. "Are you certain?"

Ralysh hesitated but finally affirmed, "Yes, General."

Her heart stopped for a beat. What possible reason could Aldebert have to betray his princess and kingdom? None, Beatrix surmised. She had misjudged him. She had misjudged all of them. The door to the Red Rose's observation deck was fast approaching. "Thank you, lieutenant," she dismissed. Ralysh saluted and General Beatrix entered the Queen's presence.

Queen Brahne was fanning herself despite the constant southeast wind that rocked the airship. Beatrix suspected it to be a nervous twitch, one that had developed shortly after Princess Garnet's fifteenth birthday. Doubtless, the queen had been worrying over the princess' coming-of-age, and worrying more so of late with her precious daughter kidnapped and plots against her own life and Alexandria. "Your Majesty," Beatrix saluted.

"Ah, Beatrix," Queen Brahne acknowledged, "The sandstorm has weakened around Cleyra. I required you to lead a ground force up the trunk."

She blinked at her queen for a moment, uncertain of the order. "Cleyra has delivered no threat to Alexandria," she said carefully.

The queen rounded on her, eyes alight with all the passion of a barely contained zaghnol. "The Burmecians flee to Cleyra to rally their rat cousins against us. The fight is not yet won, General," she declared, as if stating the obvious. She returned her attention to the looming Cleyra Tree, fan flapping furiously. "Besides, the rats hold the key to the weapon against Alexandria. It is a crystal, like the others, kept in the Cleyra temple. I wish you to retrieve this item for me."

Beatrix suppressed a frown, guessing at the source of Queen Brahne's intel on a civilization sealed away for centuries. "Of course, your Majesty."

When she did not leave, the queen spared her a glance. "Was there something else?"

"Your daughter has been rescued," she almost smiled. That was one bit of truly good news in this bloody campaign. "She was found in the company of—"

"I am aware of that development," Queen Brahne interrupted tersely. "You have your orders."

* * *

Eight years. Eight years of hard work, side jobs, and the occasional deliverance of gil from rich pockets. All leading to a rusty cage, shared by an even rustier knight. Marcus grunted as Steiner snored. Loudly.

Below, a deep pit plummeted into pitch black, Alexandria soldiers patrolling the stone perimeter. Idly, Marcus spit into the abyss, counting the seconds until he couldn't see the spit anymore. He supposed there was water at the bottom. But maybe not.

The vial of Supersoft rested comfortably in the lining of his shirt. For being the renowned soldiers of Alexandria, Marcus was surprised at their lack of thoroughness. Then again, he was the star of Tantalus. He had fans.

Below his cage, a small cluster of soldiers were conveniently standing guard on the stone platform that would afford them the choicest view of their _I Want To Be Your Canary _heart-throb. Marcus sighed inwardly at his luck. If those girls would get back to their duties instead of ogling him, he and this somewhat tattered knight might have a chance of getting out of here. Flash needed the Supersoft. Soon.

Well, time to put the old charm to work. Pulling a dirty napkin from his pocket, Marcus tossed it lazily outside the cage. The girly rabble calmed a bit, watching the fluttering napkin with breathless anticipation. Then the napkin landed and the girls descended on it like a pack of fangs on fresh meat. One girl gained the napkin only to have another rip it away. Finally, one made a desperate leap from the pile and ran for the exit, napkin waving like a rallying banner. Marcus watched as the soldiers rushed after the napkin, leaving the room unwatched.

Dusting himself off, Marcus raised himself to his feet. "Wake up," he said gruffly, kicking Steiner in the shin. The knight shot up immediately, ready to attack whatever enemy was at hand. "Time to save the damsel."


	4. Evaluation

Immediately after Dagger's rescue from Alexandria, and before the very loooong series of cutscenes in Lindblum (Disk 2).

Evaluation

The boat disappeared around the last bend in the tunnel, the only trace of the princess a faint ripple in the dark water. Steiner stared at the spot, debating his options.

"Are you going after them?" Beatrix asked.

His mouth settled into a grim line. "No," he declared. "Zidane may be a thief, but he has proved himself honorable in regards to the princess' safety. He will take her to Lindblum. She will be safe with the Regent."

"Steiner—"

"I will not be comforted!" Steiner rounded on Beatrix. "I led the princess straight into a trap because I could not see past my oath as a knight. She almost died!"

The general's gaze hardened. "And I was party to Queen Brahne's treachery but would not allow myself to see it for my oath. We have both failed, Captain." Steiner stiffened but nodded his agreement. "We must run for now, but Alexandria will need us soon."

"You can hide in the forest until Brahne leaves with those clowns," Freya interjected.

Steiner did not miss the knight's bitter edge. "You are not staying with us?"

Freya cast Beatrix a pointed look before returning her attention to the tunnel. "Burmecia and Cleyra are destroyed, and Queen Brahne sails for conquest," Freya said flatly. "Lindblum will be the next to fall."

Steiner took a step back in disbelief. "Alexandria and Lindblum have always been allies," he objected. Freya gave him a cool look.

"She's right," Beatrix asserted. "The queen ordered an increase in black mage production immediately after Cleyra's destruction."

Freya stiffened visibly. "My spear is needed in Lindblum," she surmised. Feral growls echoed down the tower, signaling the release of a fresh wave of creatures. "Good luck, Steiner. If I see the princess, I will tell her that you live."

Steiner held his bloodied sword up in salute. "Farewell, Freya."

Nodding slightly to Beatrix, Freya bent her knees and sprung towards a narrow ledge thirty feet down the tunnel.

* * *

Red watched the messenger from between his dreads. The fool thought that a cloak and some smudged dirt on his forehead would be enough to disguise his true identity. The soldier practically reeked of rich food and sweat. Probably a palace guard. The runt had been asking questions about The Flaming Aramant all over the city. At first, Red had thought he was a bounty hunter. Now…

"Yes, The Flaming Aramant," the messenger oozed impatience.

"Don't you have Wanted posters in Alexandria?" Ashley scoffed. "Besides, if anyone is catching him, it's me. You know why? Because back in Treno he—"

Red tuned out the story. He had heard enough rumors and lies that credited him with any number of high profile thefts and murders. Most of them were untrue, and Red wasn't interested in hearing the latest fabrication. He almost felt sorry for the messenger, who was trying to back away and look for an exit.

"He's a murderer! A scoundrel! He humiliated me in front of my girlfriend!" Ashley ranted.

The messenger had found an exit. "Oh, sorry about that. Good luck finding him," and he sprinted for the street.

Red leaned back into the shadows with a sigh. He had thought himself safe from intrigue in Alexandria. Apparently not. Ashley drank another round before passing out at the bar. The barmaid gave the snoring drunk an exasperated look before moving over to Red. "Anything I can get you, honey?" Red ignored the question and dropped some gil on the table. The barmaid smiled and collected the coins. "You come back and see us again." Red grunted and left the bar.

The messenger wasn't difficult to find. He had left a crowd of irritated and paranoid people in his wake. Fortunately, none of the crowd seemed to have been given a good description of who the soldier was looking for, and Red made his way unobstructed to the bell tower.

"Well, he's not up there," the soldier muttered loudly, apparently just descended from searching the rooftops. Red stood solidly in the doorway, waiting to be noticed. Turning around, the soldier spotted him. Red watched for any sign of recognition. Nothing. "You there, have you seen The Flaming Aramant?" Red remained silent. "He is a criminal with a foreboding nature." Red stared hard at the soldier. That was it? Well, he definitely wasn't in Treno anymore.

"What does a soldier want with The Flaming Aramant?" Red asked evenly.

The soldier shifted his weight. "S-soldier? I'm not a soldier," he stuttered. "I-I'm a traveling vagrant." Red didn't respond. Now clearly uncomfortable, the soldier blubbered, "You know where he is, don't you? I demand that you take me to him."

Red nonchalantly adjusted the grip on his Cat Claws. "I don't deal with liars." He paused long enough to let that statement sink in before continuing, "Now, why are you looking for me?"

The soldier swallowed before straightening his stance. Red watched with mild approval as the soldier collected a reserved backbone. "Queen Brahne of Alexandria wishes to employ your services," he delivered the message evenly. "If you accept, the Queen will deliver the details of your mission at the castle."

Red remained very still. He should be expecting a trap of some sort, but the soldier was a terrible liar, and Red somehow doubted that Alexandria's treasury was suffering so much as to need a cash-in on his reward. So, Queen Brahne needed a hit. That was the only other reason anyone looked for him. Most of the time, he heard the details and then told the would-be employer that he wasn't interested. He didn't do jobs without real potential for a fight. Then again, given Alexandria's recent taste for conquest, he might get that chance. Decided, Red turned in the doorway.

"Hey!" the soldier called out, "Where are you going?"

Red paused, turning his head slightly. "To the castle."


	5. Differences

Between Zidane's party's first encounter with Lani in Fossil Roo and the discovery of the Black Mage at Conde Petie (Disk 2).

Differences

Eiko eyed the Golem's Flute with an air of cultivated mischief. Those blacksmith twins had almost caught her yesterday. It wasn't her fault that she hadn't had enough gil to buy food and a new flute. Or either, really. She needed both to continue her serious training as a summoner. Why couldn't they just accept an I-owe-you? She had even left them Moco's favorite hiding pot in exchange. Now she was stuck hiding inside the village.

As usual, Morrison was playing the paternal role. Eiko had begged him to fly around the twins' heads long enough for her to slip by unnoticed, but Morrison had said he thought she should return the flute until she had enough to pay in gil, and that Moco would like his pot back. Mog had agreed to create a distraction but had ended up losing her nerve and flying back into Eiko's pocket. Eiko couldn't really blame Mog. She was loyal but a terrible coward.

"Don't worry, Mog," she whispered with more enthusiasm than she felt. "These guys are no match for Madain Sari's great summoner. We'll be out of here in no time." Mog shivered in her pocket. Determined to escape before sunset, Eiko peered stealthily over the counter. The twins were still blocking the village's only exit, beady eyes peeled for Mog's telltale pom-pom. Kelley Fingerwaver was gesturing extensively at Thomas Goldpiler, trying to get the twins back to work.

Eiko huddled down for a long wait. If Barbara Gibgab hadn't been able to talk the twins into abandoning their post, she doubted old Fingerwaver would succeed.

"Move," a crisp, woman's voice commanded.

Mog immediately started shivering again, but Eiko popped her head up curiously. She knew everyone in and around Conde Petie, and that voice belonged to no one who had ever visited. The pair she saw made her want to hide under the counter again, but she put on a brave face for Mog's sake.

The owner of the voice was a grown, hornless woman with long brown hair and the biggest axe Eiko had ever seen. Eiko gaped. She had never seen a woman remotely resembling what Eiko might grow up to look like. The thought was intimidating. No less intimidating was the strange woman's companion, a tower of blue muscle with a red mop on his head.

Kelley Fingerwaver paused mid-wave, rounding on the strangers. "An' 'oo do ye t'ink yer talkin' to, missy?" he began to rant. "'Oo can' jus' orde ye way throo 'ere! 'Iss 'ere is te 'oly pa te—"

The woman's axe cleaved the air in front of old Fingerwaver, causing him to yelp in surprise. Eiko suppressed a gasp in the deadly silence. "Enough!" the woman practically growled. Eiko frowned at the heavy accent. "I am Lani, the most beautiful and dangerous bounty hunter in the world. Now move!"

The twins looked at each other, confused by Lani's declaration. But they seemed to reach an agreement on the strangers because they crossed their arms and said in unison, "No."

Lani looked murderous, bringing her axe over her shoulder, possibly for a more deadly swing.

"Lani," the blue one spoke for the first time. "Let me handle this." The woman's eyes flared disdain for the twins, but she rested her axe on her shoulder. His companion subdued, the blue one turned his hooded gaze on the twins. "Let us pass."

Several heartbeats later, Eiko could hardly believe it when the twins caved, stepping aside. Without a backward glance, the blue one walked towards the Mountain Pass, followed closely by a smirking Lani.

Now would be the perfect time to run. Everyone was still too distracted to notice Eiko slip out, but she didn't move from her place behind the counter. Better to hide a bit longer than risk running into those strangers in the Pass. Dunking down again, Eiko cradled Mog's shivering form. "Don't worry, Mog," Eiko whispered. "We'll make it out next time."

* * *

Dagger gazed absently at the stars. They seemed so different from the ones she had studied on the Mist Continent through Professor Tobil's telescope. She had always taken the unchanging stars for granted. Even with all the chaos of the past months, the night sky had stayed the same. Staring up at constellations she had only seen in old books, she felt another piece of security slip away. Forcing her attention from her own problems, Dagger considered her friends' situations.

Vivi had steadily become a mixture of reclusive anxiety and dread during the search for Kuja. His grim determination did not suit his age and innocent nature. Somehow, he was tainted by profound loss.

Zidane did his best to keep everything lighthearted and optimistic. Dagger could have kissed him for that. A constant myriad of jokes, stories, and planning afforded plenty of distractions from the shocked haze that threatened to engulf her and Vivi.

The only genuinely excited one in the group was Quina, who had found plenty of new things to eat in Fossil Roo. "I smell lots of yummy things here," Quina declared, attacking an unsuspecting mushroom.

Dagger smiled faintly.

"Ah, there's the sight that keeps my heart beating," Zidane teased. His comment ignored, Zidane sighed and returned his attention to roasting the seeker bats.

Stirring herself, Dagger forced a measure of interest into her voice, "Should we camp so close to the entrance?"

Zidane looked at her, then at the gaping mouth of Fossil Roo and shrugged. "On the Mist Continent, monsters usually steer clear of entrances to new areas," he explained, returning his attention to the seeker bats. "We're probably safer here than anywhere else close by."

Dagger nodded absently. "I hadn't noticed."

He busied himself with propping the speared bats against the rock he was sitting on so they hung over the fire. A few minutes later, Dagger was startled by him sitting right beside her. "What's really on your mind?" he asked.

Dagger looked away from his piercing blue eyes. He never let her brood for long. In Alexandria, no one except Professor Tobil had asked her about her thoughts and feelings on anything that was not a matter of State. Even then, Dagger had never had anyone ask who either lacked political motive or had the constitution for keeping a princess' secret thoughts. Zidane defied either category, and she loved that about him. Taking a breath, she answered honestly, "I'm worried about what happened to our friends in Alexandria."

Vivi looked up, haunted eyes sad in the firelight.

"Yeah," Zidane agreed, scratching the back of his head. "Hey, I'm sure they made it out okay," he cheered with more optimism than he surely felt. "Rusty's too stubborn to let a crazed poodle get the better of him, and Freya's a Burmecian knight, after all. Not to mention Beatrix, who defeated all of us twice already."

Dagger felt better in spite of herself. "You're right, Zidane. I'm just…" _weak._

Zidane was silent for several seconds. Then, "Look at that sky," he mused. Dagger glanced at him, but his attention really was on the sky. "You see that?" he asked, pointing at Aquarius. "It's usually all the way over there," he said, his hand traveling to the extreme opposite direction.

"When I first joined Tantalus, Boss said that we were a family. At first, I didn't really get that. We don't look alike. Most of us aren't even the same race. When I confronted Boss about it, he just pointed up at the stars and said, 'Every man spends his life being watched by those stars. If you're under them, you're a brother. Never forget that, runt.'" Zidane sighed, content. "The stars may look a little different here, but they aren't so different from back home. So, the people can't be so different either. Think about it, Dagger, a whole new continent of brothers!" Zidane's eyes practically shone with excitement.

Across the fire, Vivi lifted his head to gaze at the stars. "They're pretty," he said with something close to wonder. Even Quina paused in his/her food frenzy to crane his/her neck upwards. Following cue, Dagger looked again at the stars. Funny how something that had seemed so foreign a moment ago suddenly felt welcoming.


	6. Counter

After the Black Mage Village and before the main group's encounter with Kuja at the Ifta Tree (Disk 2).

Counter

Another patrol walked by. Freya gritted her teeth and fought the urge to kill the pair. _Murderers._ But she had to reach the Regent, if he was still alive. Queen Brahne's next move would be to kill anyone who could rally a resistance. Freya could only hope that the Regent's transformed state would allow him enough guise to escape.

Creeping along the aircab tracks, it took much of the night to reach the castle. Despite her relatively exposed cover, she encountered no one. It surprised Freya that no one seemed to be resisting the occupation. Then again, perhaps that was a sign that the Regent lived, if only as a hostage. In the predawn light, Freya climbed the last stretch to the castle platform. Thankfully, the aircab was still fixed in place, allowing extra cover for anyone trying to approach unnoticed.

"Stop that!" a hushed voice stressed. Freya halted and ducked a bit closer to the tracks. "If the Sergeant hears you talking like that we'll both be on cleaning duty for a week!" Moving at a crawl, Freya sidled between the platform wall and the idle aircab. The pair of guards on the platform above continued to argue.

"I'm just saying," the second voice protested, "I didn't sign up for this. What's Lindblum done anyway?"

"The Queen must have a good reason," the first guard whispered back, though her voice lacked conviction.

"Say what you want, but my grandparents were migrant workers from Lindblum, and I'm telling you that they wouldn't hurt anyone," the second countered. "This must be some kind of mistake."

Freya's ears pricked slightly, picking up on a rapidly approaching set of footsteps. "Why aren't you two at your posts?" a terse voice barked. "Back to work!"

"Yes, Sergeant!" the two guards called in unison and dispersed. Freya listened hard. One pair of footsteps was headed toward the aircab stairs, probably to serve as a better lookout for troublemakers on the tracks. The other was following the Sergeant's exit toward the castle entrance. Freya crouched a bit lower, preparing to spring from cover. She didn't like jumping into the open, but she would be spotted anyway if she didn't move soon. Praying that her memory of Lindblum castle's platform was accurate, Freya sprung into the air.

The first guard on the aircab stairs turned around just in time to miss the red blur. Glancing at the dots that were the other guard and the Sergeant, Freya was relieved to see that her leap had gone unnoticed.

Freya seemed to almost float as she reached the peak of her jump. For a split second, all of Lindblum lay below her. In the distance, the Aerbs Mountains shielded Alexandria from the unpleasant havoc their leader had wreaked on the world. Closer, Qu's Marsh sprawled at Lindblum's base, reminding Freya again of Sir Fratley and her friends' fates. It seemed strange that her single-minded quest for her lost love had led her into the service of foreign rulers. First, she had fought to protect Dagger, the heir of Alexandria, and now she was willingly risking her life to rescue a Regent who might already be dead. She had vowed loyalty only to Sir Fratley and Burmecia, yet with Burmecia destroyed and Sir Fratley so close, honor had compeled her to protect the daughter of Burmecia's destroyer. She had changed. Somewhere during her travels, she had become more than a knight of Burmecia but a knight of the four kingdoms. Perhaps the same had happened to Sir Fratley. Perhaps that's why he had left.

And she was plummeting towards the industrial spire that held Lindblum's flag aloft. Tensing her muscles for impact, Helfn landed on a bracing beam roughly twenty feet above the aircab stairs. The guards did not look up.

Satisfied that she had not been noticed, Freya looked along the network of support beams. She was fortunate. One, not five feet above her, ran towards the Regent's construction dock. Making the short jump, Freya settled into a crouching run along the beam. Some guards were posted at scattered terraces below, but much of the trek was over open air. Clearly, occupying forces were not expecting an attack from above.

Almost smiling, Freya launched herself at a guard on a particularly isolated terrace. Barely landed, Freya swung the butt of her Partisan against the guard's helmet. The surprised guard collapsed with a satisfying _thud_.

Freya paused, allowing herself a breath before entering the castle.

* * *

"Take that! _Gwok!_"

"Nice one, Regent," Flash complimented as he shot a burst of mantra magic at the retreating Alexandrian soldiers. Immediately, the small band of remaining castle guards set about securing windows and barricading alternative entrances.

Cid hopped onto the unconscious soldier more to gain a higher vantage point than to gloat his small contribution to the fight. Still, he felt strangely satisfied that the soldier would smell strongly of oglop oil when she woke up. "They won't be gone for long," he warned.

Marcus shrugged and adjusted his leather wrist. "Doesn't matter," he surmised. "We've cut power to the aircab tracks. With Brahne's fleet gone, their nearest reinforcements are a long way down."

"Ours too," Flash pointed out.

Again, Marcus shrugged.

"The room is secured, sir," a lieutenant reported crisply.

Cid attempted an affirming nod. "Thank you, lieutenant. Prepare your soldiers at flanking positions along that door, gwok!" he ordered, pointing toward the scene of the Alexandrians' latest retreat. Cid watched grimly as his loyal soldiers hurried to carry out the command.

Feigning needing to sure up his bootlaces, Marcus knelt next to the Regent. "You know, we may not be able to hold the next charge," he said quietly. Cid appreciated his discretion. Morale was high for the moment, but the castle contained most of Alexandria's occupying forces. So far, the small resistance had been fortunate in that Alexandria's acclaimed General Beatrix was noticeably absent from the conquering of Lindblum, and Queen Brahne had departed to the Outer Continent on the Red Rose. This left occupying forces under the command of different Lieutenants. With no clear leader, pockets of soldiers were working without consistent communication with other groups. This worked to Cid's advantage as his small force attempted to retake his castle, but, if the Lieutenants had time to organize, this little coup would come to a swift and messy end.

"This is our best chance to retake Lindblum," Cid said as firmly as his voice could allow.

Marcus finished lacing his right boot. "And when Queen Brahne returns to find Lindblum in rebellion? She'll level your kingdom."

He teetered for a moment, debating whether or not to tell Marcus about Zidane's mission. Then again, would it matter if Marcus knew? "The Red Rose and Brahne's fleet are headed toward the Outer Continent," Cid explained. Marcus continued lacing his boot. "Zidane and his friends left for the Outer Continent by way of Fossil Roo nearly three weeks ago in pursuit of Kuja. I suspect that Brahne's business on the Outer Continent involves Kuja."

"And Zidane will be there to stop them," he summed up.

"Exactly."

Pulling on his laces for good measure, Marcus stood. "Zidane, huh? Well, that changes things."

* * *

Beatrix paused long enough to push her hair over her shoulder. "Don't be absurd," she scolded the guards. "Captain Steiner and I would never betray Alexandria." The guards looked at each other uncertainly. Clearly, they believed her, but just as clearly they had orders for hers and Steiner's immediate arrest. Ignoring their indecision, Beatrix marched into their midst with more confidence than she felt. "Who is in charge with the Queen gone?"

Again, no reply. Still, Beatrix was encouraged that they hadn't tried to scour her the moment she was within reach. "Well, then, our efforts would be put to better use dismantling those ridiculous siege engines," she ordered. The guards looked at each other, hesitating.

"B-but—"

Beatrix leveled a cold stare at the stuttering guard. She didn't recognize her. Probably a border guard recently promoted to castle duty. None of Beatrix's regulars seemed to be in Alexandria. Clever of the queen. "Name, soldier," she snapped.

The young woman straightened a bit, reacting to Beatrix's commanding tone rather than out of any personal loyalty. "Shelly," she replied primly. A second later she looked a bit worried that she had answered.

Beatrix suppressed a slight smirk. Learned reflex was difficult to fight, even for the most experienced soldier. Bringing the full weight of her own experience to bear, Beatrix pinned the squirming soldier with her gaze. "Shelly, Alexandria now controls the four kingdoms. I personally oversaw the fall of two of those kingdoms, and Lindblum now lies firmly within Queen Brahne's grasp. Where else do you propose the siege engines be used?" The soldiers glanced at each other in alarm. Clearly, they hadn't known that Lindblum was being attacked. Beatrix could only hope that her prediction was false, but either way the soldiers seemed to believe her privy to information coming directly from the Red Rose.

Shelly shifted her weight in deference. "I-I don't know."

"And do you think the queen will approve of her soldiers not taking the initiative in her absence?" Beatrix pressed. "Or maybe you thought to slack on your duties?"

The group immediately straightened. "No, ma'am!"

Beatrix's eyes flashed, a sign that her old guards would have recognized as their leader's equivalent to a grin. This group paled slightly under the legendary general's gaze. "Why are you still standing here?" she dismissed.

"Ma'am!" the group saluted and began to disperse.

"Shelly," she barked at the rapidly departing guard. Said girl almost tripped in her hurry to double back.

"General!" Shelly saluted.

"You will escort me and Captain Steiner to the castle," she instructed. Again, Shelly saluted before turning heel and leading the way. Pushing her hair over her shoulder, Beatrix glanced back at Aldebert. The Captain of the Pluto Knights looked dumbstruck. She almost smiled but frowned instead. "Close your mouth, Captain. We must prepare for the princess' return."


	7. Wandering

After Quina leaves Zidane's group on the way to Madain Sari and before he/she reappears at Lindblum's harbor (Disk 2-3).

Wandering

There no yummies in mountain pass.

Quina try mushroom.

Quina try troll.

Quina lick yellow stone.

No taste good.

Oglop slimy.

No taste good.

* * *

Small moogle fly too fast.

Quina no catch, but smell good yummies in strange room.

Quina show small horned girl how to make gourmand food.

Lots of yummy fish in water.

* * *

Lots and lots of yummy fish in water!

* * *

Tired…

Yummy fish swim too fast…

No land to sleep on…

"Zzz…"


	8. Summoners

Between the group's return to Alexandria and Zidane going to see Dagger at Alexandria Castle (Disk 3).

Cannon Note: I realize that the weaver in Alexandria is called "Old Woman", but the game eludes to her having grandchildren—the conversation with her and Old Man when controlling Vivi at the very beginning of Disk One—and "Old Woman" is very…odd for introduction purposes. "Yes," I'm taking a bit of artistic license by giving a non-name character a name (sort of). Deal with it.

Summoners

His too big boots tangling with the cobblestones, Vivi fell flat in his rush to keep up with Eiko. He had been doing better about not tripping since meeting Zidane, but all of his old habits had come back since meeting the loud summoner. "Hey!" she called, running back. Eiko just watched him, foot tapping and hands on her hips. "Keep up," she instructed imperiously, "You're my guide, right?"

Dusting himself off, Vivi pointed vaguely towards a door off the main walkway. "We should visit Grandma and see how she's doing. She's an excellent weaver," he explained.

"Okay!" Eiko agreed and skipped toward the door. Vivi took enough time to tug on his hat before running after her. Bold as always, Eiko barged right into Grandma's home. He hurried to apologize but Eiko was already next to Grandma, the old woman peering at the small intruder with kind curiosity. "Are you Vivi's Grandma?"

The old woman chuckled and shook her head. "No, dear," she answered sweetly, "but all of the children here call me Grandma. You can too, if you like."

"Thanks, Grandma! I'm Eiko, by the way," she stated, pointing a thumb at her chest. "I am the last summoner of Madain Sari."

"You don't say," Grandma prompted, pausing in her weaving.

Eiko nodded, her chest puffing up. "That's right," she enthused. "I'm just hanging around Vivi to make sure he stays out of trouble."

Grandma smiled, her gaze trying to focus on Vivi for the first time. Quickly, he walked closer so she could see him clearly. "Ah, there you are, Vivi," she said once he was beside Eiko. "I wondered what happened to you."

"I've been traveling," he explained.

Eiko quickly lost interest as the conversation steered toward different fabric designs across the continents. Besides, Grandma's house was a very interesting place. She watched intently as Grandma's hands returned to her craft, manipulating the wooden machine to weave different colored threads together. If she could get one of those machines back to Madain Sari, Moco and Momatose would be able to make blankets for everyone.

Glancing up, Eiko's attention was immediately grabbed by a patterned cloth that hung from the ceiling to the floor. At first glance, it looked like a standard red and orange wave pattern, but as she looked more closely, the waves seemed to move up and down and up and down and up and—"Ow!" Eiko shook her head roughly and picked herself off the floor. A slow blush crept into her cheeks as she realized that Vivi and Grandma were starring at her.

"That cloth makes me dizzy too," Vivi consoled.

That only made Eiko blush deeper. She didn't need to be comforted. She was the last summoner of Madain Sari! And summoners did _not_ get dizzy. "I don't know what you're talking about," she declared. Raising her chin a fraction, Eiko turned her back on the confusing cloth and marched to the opposite side of the room. Vivi didn't answer, so she assumed he had realized that a great summoner like her could not be so easily thrown off balance. Eiko made a great show of inspecting the knickknacks on Grandma's shelves until Vivi resumed his description of the looped half-stitch the dwarves used in Conde Petie. In spite of herself, she was impressed by Vivi's attention to detail. He noticed more than she thought he did, especially with how he seemed to trip over air.

The bottom floor mostly explored, Eiko scrambled up the ladder, hoping to find Grandma's thread supply. Instead, she saw a broken dresser and dirty cooking pot covered in cobwebs . Mildly disappointed, Eiko slid back down the ladder. Vivi was still talking to Grandma, neck craned back so he wasn't completely hidden beneath the flaps of his hat, and Grandma was hunched in her chair, fingers busily working. Eiko frowned at the sight. How did Grandma put up with kids like Vivi anyway?

Dismissing the thought, Eiko set about inspecting the cluttered belongings near the bed. A few boxes of multicolored threads were crammed between the bed and the wall, but what caught Eiko's attention was a jar labeled 'Grandma's Savings.' Instantly excited, Eiko peeked over her shoulder to make sure no one was looking before grabbing the clay bank. Removing the lid, Eiko had every intention of borrowing a few gil from Grandma, but the sight in the jar made her hesitate. Nine gil. Eiko glanced at Grandma's frail form and then back to the jar.

Sensing her indecision, Mog wiggled in her pocket. "We're not in Madain Sari anymore," Eiko whispered firmly. To back up her declaration, she wedged the jar back into its hiding place between the threads.

"Eiko," Vivi called, barely above the level he had been using to talk to Grandma, "Grandma says the Weapons Shop might have a different flute you could use."

"Okay!"

Momentarily distracted, Garnet watched a bird soaring away from the castle. There had been so little time since returning to Alexandria. All at once she had gained a sister summoner, lost a mother, and had to cast aside her identity as Dagger. Along with Dagger went Dagger's life. Dagger's friends. Steiner was back to saluting and not looking her in the eye, and none of the others had been to visit. Not even—

"Princess?"

Garnet returned her focus to the emissary from Lindblum. "Lord Corin, Alexandria will send any supplies required to aide in the rebuilding process." Turning her attention to the representatives of Cleyra and Burmecia, she continued, "Alexandria also pledges workers and materials for building a new home for the Cleyrans and Burmecians."

The two exchanged a glance before nodding in unison. "We accept Alexandria's pledge," Lady Satrea of Cleyra began.

"However," Lord Tol continued in a rumbling voice, "The Cleyrans and Burmecians have yet to decide where to resettle. When a decision is made, we will welcome Alexandria's aide."

Garnet nodded slightly. "I cannot change what my mother did," she addressed the group solemnly, "but I thank you all for allowing Alexandria to try to repair a little of what has been done." The emissaries nodded their approval. Lord Corin even made a short speech about how Queen Brahne had been a great ally of Lindblum for most of her life and would be remembered favorably. Garnet murmured the mandatory, "Thank you," but wasn't fooled. Her mother was considered a tyrant by much of the four kingdoms, and assigning her mother sole blame for the past year's madness was a mandatory portion of politics. Garnet could not be seen to sympathize or reassign blame, even though her mother had been controlled by Kuja. In the eyes of the four kingdoms, Queen Brahne was a villain who would live in stories to scare young children into obedience.

Sensing her discomfort, Beatrix strode purposefully forward, commanding the instant attention of everyone in the room. "Your Highness is late for your dress fitting," the General whispered in Garnet's ear.

Garnet refrained from smiling at the flimsy excuse for ending the meeting. Still, all that was left were uncomfortable pleasantries. "I'm afraid I must attend to my other duties," she apologized, rising from her chair. The three emissaries also rose. Garnet noted that they looked relieved at the interruption given that their host had no family to ask after.

They exchanged goodbyes and veiled assurances that they did not hold Garnet responsible for Queen Brahne's actions before departing for their respective ships. Alone for a moment, her gaze turned again to the window.


	9. Analysis

During the secondary group's imprisonment on the Invincible (Disk 3).

Canon Note: this part of the game varies depending on who you have in your party. However, given that Kuja tells Zidane that magic types are going to be pretty useless on the Forgotten Continent, I never have Dagger, Eiko, or Vivi in my party (Steiner and Freya are variable). If any lovers of the FFIX game DO use these characters in this part of the game, please bear with me.

Analysis

He had never been a brave man. While his strategizing mind was certainly an asset in any campaign, his contribution to sabotage and espionage had always been from the safety of a guarded room with maps and reports sprawled across a large table.

Even during the recent coup in Lindblum, adrenaline had stopped him from considering the full implications of leading a charge against Alexandria's troops. Now alone, Cid did not feel the same bravado. Perhaps the transformation really was to blame. As a human, he had observed how oglops gained a certain daring when in groups, as if nothing could kill them, be it summons or a very large shoe. When confronted alone, however, oglops had a tendency to quickly burrow under the nearest rock.

Cid sprang back as a pair of black mages marched past his hiding place. Thankfully, everything on this strange vessel was so gaudy that the black mages didn't notice a miniature red cape flapping behind an ornate vase. Shaking slightly, Cid peeked around the vase before hopping madly for the next imperfect cover. He just hoped that the others were faring better than he.

The cell was too small for any serious pacing. He had tried walking the perimeter of his cell, but walking in such tight circles had made him dizzy in short order. Should an opportunity arise to escape, he would be of no use to the princess if he could not tell the ceiling from the floor. Next, he had examined the room for any possible hatch or crevice to pry open. His first and most obvious target had been the door. Unfortunately, that exit was sealed too tightly for even a knight of Alexandria to challenge with brute strength alone. The only alternative had been a pinpoint hole in the metal floor.

Using his sword—which he was both glad and insulted had not been stripped from his person upon imprisonment—he managed to widen the hole to an eye's width before the metal plates snapped resolutely shut. That small victory had been enough though to convince Steiner that no escape lay below. From his brief glimpse, he had gathered that something akin to molten metal was floating beneath his cell.

"_Are you enjoying youself?"_ Kuja's voice sounded from the ceiling.

Frustrated, Steiner pointed his finger where he thought the voice was coming from. "I demand that you release me at once!"

"_Hehehe…HAHAHAHAHA! I should have imprisoned you lot earlier. You're all very entertaining." _The voice paused and sighed dramatically. _"Unfortunately, it seems that Zidane will be returning soon, and then it will be 'farewell,' my loveable morons!"_

Steiner blanched. He wasn't concerned for his own life, but he knew for a fact that the princess was being held in a cell similar to his own. "You coward!" he bellowed, shaking his fist at the walls. "Let me out and face me like a man!"

"_HAHAHAHAHA!"_

Red looked at his 'companions' with something close to disdain. The more he was around then the less he understood why Zidane insisted on their company. Freya, while possessing the poise and skill of a warrior, was almost constantly melancholy. In the other extreme, Quina chased mindlessly after anything that he/she deemed possibly edible. This left Zidane with the role of constantly cracking jokes in a futile attempt to keep the party's spirits from plummeting and shouting a sharp word to Quina when he/she tried to chase retreating cactaurs into the sunset.

Red just watched the chaos. He didn't understand why Zidane didn't ditch the group. Leading them was obviously taking a physical toll on the monkey, but he seemed bent trekking across the Forgotten Continent on the shaky deal that a madman would let the rest of the nuisances go.

He suppressed an impatient sigh as he passed the now-quarreling Zidane and Freya. They had been arguing about the likelihood of Kuja keeping his end of the bargain off-and-on for the last two days. He didn't need these people.

As if to prove his point, Quina ran ahead and jumped belly-first on a stray frog. "Quina, don't wander too far," called Zidane.

_How was I defeated by this weakling?_

The blue light pulsed briefly, simulating a brighter glow that Mikoto had yet to observe but for which Garland insisted Mikoto would one day need a tolerance. Perhaps an hour passed in front of the blue light before she—Garland had always called Mikoto a 'she'— returned to her duties.

Younger, less adjusted Genomes were required to stare into the blue light for much of their waking cycle. These stood at scattered intervals throughout Terra and had no or few other responsibilities. While all Genomes were created with complete language skills, few were inclined toward conversation. Response was inherent, but expansion was uncharacteristic. Mikoto was uncharacteristic.

Some of the Genomes who studied the surface of Gaia occasionally made unsolicited remarks. Such departures from the norm were welcomed by Garland. A fresh spring in his step, he would complete a counterclockwise circle around his telescope at least once before looking at Mikoto and saying, "It won't be long now. Perhaps some of the others will reach your level of development before your brother returns. You are almost ready to take a soul, Mikoto."

She never fully understood why Garland was so adamant about souls, Genomes' preparation for souls, or why she needed one. When she had asked Garland, he had looked at her strangely before answering, "You do not yet have the capacity to understand." Mikoto had accepted that truth and classified the subject as outside of her developmental level. Still, her unanswered questions created an internal discomfort that seemed nonphysical. The phenomenon was unexpected, but Mikoto did not bother Garland with the condition as she was certain that the explanation would rest firmly outside of her developmental level.

While not as bright indoors, blue light pervaded the observation room. Five Genomes surrounded the projection of Gaia. Most were staring at the projection without true comprehension. They could recite facts about Gaia and its inhabitants but did not understand that Gaia was another world. Their eyes were empty. Mikoto paused long enough to speak into her recorder, "Genomes 113, 423, 464, 521, and 890: Gaia structure: Stagnant. Information intake: Standard."

Returning outside, she observed the Genome starring at the blue light in front of the Item Shop. "Genome 238: Meeting area. Pupil dilation: Decreased by 0.0005. Estimated time to developmental progression: Eighty-two cycles."

Clicking off the recorder, Mikoto entered the Item Shop. The Genome behind the counter immediately locked eyes on her. "Do you have any items?" she asked the standard question.

"Please, take a look around," came the standard reply. Mikoto was about to walk away when the Genome continued, "What are items for, anyway?" The faintest of frowns touched the Genome's features.

Mikoto regarded the Genome a moment before exiting the Item Shop. "Genome 774: Item Shop. Greeting: Absent. Facial expressions: —" Mikoto paused. Garland would be pleased with Genome 774's furthered development. But he would also classify Genome 774's query as outside the developmental level. If informed of this fact, Genome 774 would cease to ask the question, and further development might stagnate. Decided, Mikoto continued, "—Absent. Interaction: Standard."

Switching off her recorder, Mikoto continued to her next post.


	10. Gift

Right after defeating Hades (Disk 4).

Author's Note: Well, this is it! I know I skipped a ton of storyline, but the vast majority of what happens in Disk 4 is pretty self-explanatory character/story-wise. "Yes," I am aware of the intense debate surrounding the origins and purpose of Necron at the end of the game (and I have my own theories), but I'm going to decline from commenting on THAT in this fic.

To the readers who have kept reading this sad excuse for a fanfiction: Thank you and enjoy the last installment!

Gift

Zidane was tapping his foot again, anxious to continue. Rusty was taking forever with Hades' Synth. How long did it take to turn out Tin Armor? Finally, Steiner clamored toward them…in his rusty armor. Zidane's eyes narrowed on the new weapon fastened to the knight's back. "Where's the Tin Armor, Rusty?"

The knight reddened and stared fixedly at the path ahead. "We should continue," he said, pointing resolutely past them.

"Steiner, what's the matter?" Dagger pried.

Zadane caught the humor and leaned forward on his toes. "Hang on," he started, as if noticing it for the first time, "The grip on that sword is all wrong for you. You'll never be able to use it."

Steiner backed away and blushed again.

Dagger smiled gently. "Steiner, is that for Beatrix?"

He shifted his eyes nervously. "W-w-well—BEATRIX'S SAVE THE QUEEN IS A FAMILY HEIRLOOM AND HAS BEEN SCORED BY NUMEROUS VICTORIES IN BATTLE BUT IF IT BREAKS THERE ISN'T ANOTHER ONE LIKE IT SO I THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE A FITTING WEDDING GIFT!"

Everyone blinked at him. Of course, gossip had spread like wildfire that General Beatrix and the Captain of the Knights of Pluto had finally confessed their love, but this?

Recovering, Zidane punched Steiner on the arm. "Wow, Rusty. Didn't know you had it in you."

Steiner blushed but looked very pleased with himself.

"Congratulations, Steiner!" Dagger enthused, eyes shining. She cast a strange look at Zidane, but a moment later everyone else was pushing forward to slap Steiner on the back.

Finally composed, Steiner's face settled into a determined mold. "There will be time for celebration later. First, we must defeat Kuja."

Grinning, Zidane slapped him on the shoulder. "Well, we have to now, don't we?"


End file.
